Runaway
by Kodelaine
Summary: A young Erzsébet runs away from home and ends up finding a cabin, it's resident being an odd young man with curious red eyes. RomHun medieval AU, Shota/Loli (they are both young), Bloodplay, smut, OOC slightly.
1. A Chance Encounter

Guess who likes RomHun? (psst, it's me). Anyways, chapter one of my story woo. This chapter doesn't contain much that I need to warn about, it just involves Vali being creepy. If you couldn't tell already it's a human AU way back in the day, and Romania's name is Valentine cause I dunno if Hima gave him a name yet.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Sticks snapped and leaves rustled as a young woman ran through the woods, the woman being no more than thirteen years old. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision as she stormed through the forest, bow held tightly in hand and a ripped forest green cape trailing behind her. She stopped as her lungs began burning, the brown haired woman panting and looking around, sighing.

The girl slumped down against a tree, shivering and wrapping her arms around herself, looking around the area before a light in the distance across a clearing caught her eye. She perked up, wiping away her tears and moved a bit closer to the edge of the forest, now clearly able to see the cabin. It was small, a few holes in it, a few boards nailed over other areas that had fallen apart. There was a small brick chimney poking from the roof, a bit of smoke coming out.

She sat up, running across the clearing and into the woods on the other side, now able to see the cabin up close. The door was slightly ajar, the wood covered in moss and other vines, the windows far too dirty to see through, although she could see the shadow of a figure inside the cabin, not much taller than herself. The dark haired woman put her bow around her, hesitantly opening the door and peeking inside, realizing that the figure had disappeared. She sighed softly, observing a small steaming pot of soup over the fire.

"Hello?" A sudden voice came from behind her, the girl immediately jumping forward and turning around, chest heaving and eyes wide as she saw a young man standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the doorway slightly, golden brown locks of hair reaching his shoulders, and a small hat perched on his head, a smirk on his face. And his eyes... They were red? She immediately found herself staring into the strangers eyes, unable to move her gaze away. "Something wrong, darling?" He asked, looking her up and down curiously.

She quickly shook her head, looking away and flushing. "N-no, no... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break in, I just wanted to see who lived here." She said, refusing to look back up at the strange man, slightly uneasy as he continued staring at her. "Nonsense, it's alright. I'm just glad you found my cabin before something out there found you... Weird things come out when it's dark." He said, stepping into the house and closing the door before turning around.

"L-like what?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "Oh? You've never heard the stories?" He asked, plopping down on what appeared to be a bed, the mattress full of holes, a bit of straw poking out in some places. "Y'know. Beasts, robbers, all of that." He said, chuckling and brushing a lock of his messy hair behind his ear, eyes still fixated on the woman in front of him. "O-oh... W-what's your name?" She asked, glancing up at him. He smiled, moving to help her up from the floor. "The name's Valentine, but you can call me Val or Vali. What might your name be, m'lady?"

She flushed, looking away and brushing herself off. "My name is Erzsébet, but you can call me Eli..." She said, glancing up at Valentine. He smiled down at her, brushing a few Brown strands of hair behind her ear, a shivering going up her spine. "Such a beautiful name..." He mused, still smiling slightly, revealing a small, pale fang poking from under his lip. "So, Eli." He said, quickly sitting back down on the bed. "Why are you out here? Especially by yourself." He added, glancing at her. She immediately glared at the other, scoffing. "Excuse me? Just because i'm a lady doesn't mean I can't defend myself." Eli stated, still frowning at the other.

There was a rush of cold air as the candles suddenly went out, Valentine suddenly appearing behind her, hands on her hips. "Oh, I know, Eli..." He purred into her ear, his tone replaced with one that was deeper, mischievous. "But as strong as you are, there are some things out here that aren't easy to fend off." Valentine breathed against her neck, Eli shivering at his touches, heart racing as a quiet whimper escaped her throat. "V-Vali please stop, y-you're freaking me out how did you get behind me so quickly?" Eli muttered out, quivering as he pressed himself against her back.

Valentine was dragging his fang across her neck as he heard her speak, pulling away and spinning her around, hugging her to his chest. "You still haven't answered my question." He said, his voice now more cheery, his eyes bright as they stared down at her. She flushed, her pale cheeks now a dark red. "I-I ran away from home, t-they don't treat me like I can do anything and I hate it, all they make me do is work on the f-farm, they won't let me play with anyone or do anything." She muttered out, her heart still racing as he hugged her against his firm chest. "Oh is that so? Huh, I've never had parents, they left me with some old hag at this house and after she died I just stayed here."

"O-oh... V-Valentine please let me go, you're still scaring me and I don't know what you are." Eli said, trying to pull out of his grasp. He immediately let go, smiling sheepishly. "Ah, i'm sorry for scaring you, it's just that i've not had company in... Well, since the old hag died." He muttered, purposely ignoring the girls question. "I-It's fine but what are you... I'm not going to get upset i-if you tell me." She said, staring at him, a mixture of fear and curiosity in her eyes. "Well..." He said, sighing and sitting down on the bed. "I'm a vampire."


	2. Settling In

Okay I made a part two since it's still early in the night, heh. Anways not much more warning for_ this_ chapter, just some silly awkwardness I guess blah.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

She stared at him in a daze, looking him up and down. "W-what..?" Erzsébet muttered, quickly backing away. He stood up, making her back up even further, her back pressed against the wall. Valentine held up his hands, sitting back down on the bed. "Eli we're not all that bad, and don't worry, i'm not going to bite you, please don't be afraid of me, everyone's afraid..." He said, staring over at her. She stopped, looking away and shivering. He stood up, walking around the room and relighting the candles.

"Eli..?" He asked, glancing at the girl. Eli looked up at him, back still pressed against the wall. "W-what?" She mumbled out, staring at him cautiously. "I'm going out to hunt, help yourself to any of my food, and feel free to sleep in my bed if you need." Vali said as he began rummaging through his house, locating a cloak and bow, sighing as he realized how loose the string had gotten.

Erzsébet took a deep breath, nodding and slowly stepping over to him, taking her bow from around herself and handing it to him. "H-here Vali, you can use mine, just don't break it..." She muttered, looking away. He smiled at her, taking it and setting his down onto the bed, leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the forehead before running over to the door, smiling back at her and revealing that fang again. "Don't worry Eli, i'll be back by morning!" The vampire said before closing the door and running off into the woods.

She flushed at the kiss, brushing it off and beginning to look around, soon locating a bowl and taking it outside to wash off quickly in the river, having a dagger within reach in case she encountered one of the dangers Vali had spoke of earlier. She quickly went back inside, making up a bowl of the soup in the cauldron over the fire, quickly finishing it off before sighing, plopping down on his bed. She looked around the room, wondering what it would be like, if she were to stay here with the other. Would he even let her here, and would it be safe on her part?

Eli sighed, laying down onto the bed and pulling a few blankets onto herself, snuggling into the bed and slowly falling asleep. It was later that night when she awoke, the only light in the room from the moon shining through a musty window. She shivered, pulling on the blankets to get them onto her body. She stopped, realizing something was holding them down she rolled over groggily, screaming and gasping as she saw a pair of red, glowing eyes staring at her from the dark.

"V-Valentine what are you doing!?" She hissed at him, whimpering. He quickly pulled away, blinking a few times. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I was just... Watching you. Oh, do humans not like being watched as they sleep?" Valentine asked, cocking his head slightly. She shook her head quickly, pulling the blankets around her. "N-no, we don't, it's really damn creepy for you to do that... A-are you sure you're not going to eat me?" Eli asked, eyeing him cautiously.

He quickly leaned over, hugging her tightly, the brown haired women's face immediately heating up. "Of course not! Sure, you do look quite delicious and whatnot, but you're the only human that hasn't run from me, and I would never do anything to hurt you..." He muttered into her hair, breathing in her scent. She hesitantly hugged him back, sighing. "I-i'm sorry, i'm just... Scared. I've never been away from my parents before or lived with someone else."

"Oh... Lived? So you want to live here?" The blonde man asked, pulling away to look down into her forest green eyes. She flushed, looking away. "W-well I um... I-it's not that I want to I uh..." She stuttered, not wanting to look at him. He chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle into her hair again. "No, I don't mind at all, it's alright! I will gladly let you stay here, my dear." He purred, sighing in content. She flushed as she was pressed against his chest, moving so she could look up at him. "Y-yeah, anyways i'm tired so..."

"Oh, right!" He said, laughing and grabbing the blankets, wrapping them around her and using the rest for himself, sighing in content. "Don't worry, i'll find another bed..." Val murmured into the pillows, slowly closing his eyes. "I-it's fine..." She mumbled, laying down and sighing. He smiled slightly, moving a bit closer as he slowly fell asleep next to the woman.


	3. An Issue of Vampirism

Part three. In this part it gets a little awkward and there's talk of sex and stuff, but nothing much goes on, though stuff'll go down in the next chapter!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Erzsébet awoke early the next morning, groaning softly and sitting up, looking around the room. Eli glanced down, noticing that Vali was no where to be found. She slowly got off the bed, putting her cape on and grabbing her bow and quiver, pushing the door open and looking around outside. She looked towards the river and saw the vampire, leaning over it and splashing water onto his face.

She walked over to him, looking down at him curiously. "What are you doing?" Eli asked, startling the boy. He jumped up, turning around to reveal a slightly flushed face. "A-ah hello, I didn't know you were awake..." Valentine said, smiling shyly and looking away, wiping his wet hands on his trousers. "Vali are you okay? You look really hot, your face is so red..." Eli muttered, resting the back of her hand on his forehead, the blonde jerking away from her touch. "D-don't worry it's j-just a vampire thing, it happens every few weeks or so, I-I guess your smell triggered it..." He muttered, looking away.

"Oh... W-why did I trigger it?" She asked, a slightly concerned look on her face. "W-well ah... I don't want to tell you, it might freak you out." He said, refusing to look at Erzsébet. "No! Val it's fine, I just want to know I won't get upset or anything." Eli said, stepping a bit closer. He nodded slowly, sighing and sitting down on a log. "W-well every few weeks vampire uh, go into heat I guess..." He muttered, face flushing slightly.

She stared down at him, a hint of curiosity in eyes. "Oh? What's heat mean in that way?" She asked, sitting down next to him. The vampire groaned, looking around. "W-well it's ah, when vampires need to mate... W-we become very sensitive to touch, a-and we heat up... That's why my face is red and I flinch when you tough me." He said, glancing over at the brown haired woman to see her reaction. She immediately flushed, quickly averting her gaze. "O-oh um, i'm sorry... B-but how did my smell trigger this reaction?"

"Well you... Smell? I-I don't know we're very sensitive to smell and I can... Smell you, you know... Your female scent." He said, flinching slightly as she brushed up against him. "O-oh..." She mumbled, glancing at him. "Y-yes and I wanted to ask you something..." He blurted out, glancing over at her. "Yeah?" Erzsébet asked hesitantly, looking over at him."C-can I mate with you, Erzsébet?" He asked, staring into her eyes, his own shining hopefully.

She stared over at him, mouth slightly agape. "W-what?" She asked, face heating up even more, tinting a light red. "P-please, I need to mate, and don't worry vampires can't get humans pregnant! I-i'll be gentle with you, darling. I promise... Please?" Vali begged, moving a bit closer to her. She let out a shaky breath, looking him up and down before glancing away. "O-okay."

"W-we can mate."


	4. Love Bites

Okay, i'm _finally_ done! This chapter involves some bloodplay and smut, so y'know. Next story is probably going to be another request I got awhile ago.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

The vampiric boy thanked her, leading her into his house and closing the door, licking his lips as she hesitantly sat down on the bed. He got onto the bed with her, brushing a few brown strands of hair behind her ear, shivering as he felt the heat coming off of her face. "A-are you sure you want to be my mate?" He asked, eyes trailing down to look at her pale neck. She nodded, leaning forward. "Y-yes, you're the nicest man i've ever known, I-I know we just met but... I-I want to stay with you for a long time." She breathed against his neck, feeling Valentine shiver under her.

"Okay... N-now lay back on the bed and i'll get you ready." Val directed, the girl doing so and staring up at him, flushing. "A-alright, i'm going to undress you now, okay?" He said, the girl nodding. He helped her pull her shirt off, tugging down her pants and looking her body up and down, eyes trailing up to stare at her small, pert breasts. Val then pulled her panties down, a shiver going up his spine as her scent overwhelmed his senses. "V-Vali are you alright?" Erzsébet asked.

"Y-yes, you just... Smell so good." He muttered, reaching down to rub her entrance, the girl jumping slightly. He reached up with his other hand, smirking at her and taking one of her nipples between his fingers, rolling the pert nub back and forth. The girl moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "V-Vali that feels so weird..." She muttered, groaning as he rubbed her outer lips with his other hand.

"Your breasts are very sensitive, aren't they?" He asked softly, his tone dripping with lust as he stared down at the woman in front of him. She nodded, pressing her chest against his hand, staring up at him with lust clouded eyes. "P-please touch me more Vali, I like it..." She groaned. He slipped his finger past her lips, Eli jerking and yelping, "T-that feels so w-weird..." She mumbled, groaning softly as his hand moved to her other breast.

The vampire chuckled, leaning down and taking her nipple into his mouth, Erzsébet moaning loudly at the wet heat around her breast. "A-ah Valentine it's so good..!" She moaned, grinding her groin against his hand as he pressed a second finger into her, slowly spreading them as he continued lapping at her sensitive breasts. He curled his fingers upwards inside of her, hitting her g-spot, the young woman under him letting out a loud gasp, quivering.

He pulled away, panting slightly and reached down, undoing his trousers, his cock now fully hard. She flushed, eyes widening as she saw his cock. "V-Valentine what is that? W-why is it standing up like that?" She asked, eyeing it curiously, panting slightly. "I-it's called a penis, boys have it and they use it to have sex with a girl, and sometimes i've heard of boys putting it in other boys too." He said, stroking it and moaning softly. She watched his hand move up and down his cock, feeling warmth rising in her cheeks.

"I-I'm not that big so you should be fine, okay? I'm going to put it in now, darling." He said, moving so that he was over her, face to face and staring down into her eyes. "W-what? V-Vali it won't fit it's too big." Eli said, her expression slightly worried as he rubbed himself against her slit. "Don't worry dear, i'll be gently with you." He grumbled into her ear, his tone deep and lusty.

She shivered at his hot breath against the pale skin of her neck, wrapping her arms around him and biting her lip as he slowly began pushing into her warmth, stretching her. She whimpered, biting into his shirt and digging her nails into his back, shuddering as she felt his balls pressing against her. "E-Erzsébet you're so g-good, and you can take all of me..." He moaned into her ear, shuddering as he stroked her back, kissing along her neck as one hand reached down to toy with her breast.

She moaned softly as he began kissing and groping her, slowly pulling his hips back before pressing back into her sex with a low growl of pleasure. "D-damn you're so tight, Eli..." Valentine groaned. She moaned as he brushed against her g-spot, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer, panting slightly. "V-Valentine please, y-you can go as fast as you want to i'm fine." Eli said, pressing herself against him.

Valentine nodded, drawing himself from her before snapping his hips forward, repeating this process and grabbing one of her legs, lifting it up over her shoulder and pushing in as deep as he could, hitting her at a deeper angle. She moaned loudly, gasping and digging her hands into the bedsheets, her yelps and moans turning the vampiric boy on even more. "V-Valentine! T-there yes harder!" Eli begged, the boy gladly obliging.

"V-Vali?" She whined out, staring up into his eyes as he pumped in and out of her. "Y-yes my dear?" He muttered, still thrusting as deep and hard as he could into her core. "V-Valentine bite me, m-make me yours, m-mark me." She moaned out, staring up at him. He flushed even more, staring down into her eyes. "Erzsébet a-are you sure? I-it's going to hurt for a bit." He growled, the girl yelping at a particularly hard thrust. "Y-yes please hurry, I-I feel weird!"

He immediately lunged forward as she contracted around him, Valentine releasing his useless seed into her as he bit into her pale neck, drawing forth a stream of blood that he quickly began lapping up, holding the brown haired woman down to the bed as he rode out his orgasm. She screamed out as orgasm rocked her body, the feeling of his fangs sinking into the flesh of her neck sending her over the edge, her body shaking as he drank from her.

After a few minutes he pulled away, sealing the wound with his tongue and panting as he stare down at the girl. He smiled slightly as he saw she had fallen asleep, slowly pulling out and using his shirt to clean them both up, pulling the blankets over their bodies and nuzzling into her hair, sighing in content. "V-Vali?" Eli muttered weakly, opening her eyes to look up at him. "Y-yes? Are you alright, m'lady?" He asked, rubbing the back of her head gently.

"Y-yes... I love you, Valentine." She muttered, smiling shyly. He smiled back at her, holding her close to his chest and sighing in content. "I love you too, Erzsébet." He muttered into her hair. Eli smiled, leaning up and kissing him shyly, her eyes closed. He smiled into the kiss, flushing slightly before slowly pulling away, the woman nuzzling into his chest.

I guess running away wasn't always a bad thing.


End file.
